Whispers In The Dark
by Hopelessly-Blissful
Summary: This is a Songfic I thought of while I was listening to Skillet's 'Whispers In The Dark'. Please R&R!


**This is a songfic one-shot story I came up with while listening to the song _Whispers In The Dark_ by Skillet. If you've never heard this song, you should totally listen to it while reading the story. The song is absolutely amazing; I am totally addicted to it, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song goes to Skillet and Bella and Edward and everything about them goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**----------------**

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

I lay on my bed at twilight, Edward's favourite time of day, staring out my window, silently pleading for Edward to come back. It had been nearly two months since he had left me. He never seemed very far off...but then again, he seemed so far away. How could he leave like that?

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
_

Was it because I wasn't a vampire? Was it because he, like myself, almost couldn't stand the boundaries that he had set between us? Or was it simply because he, after all, didn't love me? Maybe he was lying when he told me that. Oh, how I hoped that he was lying.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

I went over to my window and against the glare of the setting sun, I saw a silhoutte. My heart leaped, but I told myself, no, don't get my hopes up. It was probably just a trick of the light. He wasn't back. He was never coming back. I was almost positive of that, and it hurt even thinking about it.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

Later that night, when Charlie was asleep, I heard a pecking noise on my window. Thinking it was only the tree outside my window, I crossed the room and pulled back my curtain...and nearly screamed. A young man, who looked around seventeen was perched on the branch of the tree, his bronze hair seeming black in the moonlight, his hazel eyes piercing me, his face solemn, though his expression brightened when he caught sight of me.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, overjoyed with happiness, not thinking about keeping my voice down, though, thankfully, Charlie didn't wake up at all.

I opened my window and Edward outstretched his hand to me, without a word, pulling me out onto the branch with him. Silently, he took me in his arms and jumped down to the ground about fifteen feet below us and I held onto him tightly.

"Edward...you're back...I thought you'd never come back..." I said quietly, looking up into the pools of gold that looked back down at me, sadly.

"No...Bella. You'll never be alone. Never again. I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his strong embrace and held me there, burrying his face in my neck, closing his eyes. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I hugged him back just as tightly. "Please...don't leave me again..." I murmured.

"Don't worry. I won't." He said.

"I have returned, Bella, but Emmett and I have to go hunting. I won't return for another three days. I just wanted you to know that I came back." He said, pulling back slightly and holding me at arm's length.

I looked down sadly. "You're not leaving for good again...are you?" I asked timidly, fearing my voice would give away.

"No...I'm not. I swear to you, Bella, I'm not." He said in his most sincere voice. He looked at me so lovingly that I could feel my heart breaking from the sadness he felt when he left me.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

I wasn't letting him go away for three whole days without at least a couple answers. "Where were you? All that time you were away?" I asked curiously, looking up into his eyes.

"I was in Italy. I needed time to...gather my thoughts...my desires...my wishes and my needs. And do you know what each of those things kept coming back to?" He questioned, smiling my favourite crooked smile.

I shook my head and he answered, "Those things kept coming back to you. You are always in my thoughts...you are my desire...you are my wish and I need you more than anything." He said, his voice soft and velvet.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine and moved his hands so they rested on my hips and I reached up and slowly slid my arms around his neck in response, kissing him back. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against mine, looking straight into my eyes.

"What if I need you while you're gone?" I asked, my voice soft as I looked up into his eyes.

"I'll make everything okay." He said, his voice a mere whisper. "Just listen for the whispers in the dark."

**-----------**

**Please review!!**


End file.
